The present invention is directed generally to a fishing rod mounted signaling device and more particularly to a compact signal unit adapted for mounting at the free end of a fishing rod and being responsive to rotational movement of the free end of the rod for illuminating a light source on the unit.
Many devices have previously been proposed for lighting a lamp in response to the bite of a fish on the line of a fishing rod. Generally, these devices have included some type of battery housing attachable to the fishing rod adjacent the handle. The battery is electrically connected to a light bulb and a trigger switch is imposed between the bulb and battery to illuminate the bulb when the fish strikes the hook.
Problems associated with these types of devices are that the fish line must be offset or otherwise tied onto the trigger to actuate the same, thereby constituting some interference with the normal fishing technique. Furthermore, the size and placement of the housings adjacent the handle often result in further interference. A bulb situated adjacent the handle tends to lack movement which would facilitate detection of the strike. Finally, some of the prior devices are difficult to attach to a fishing rod.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved signaling device for a fishing rod to indicate a strike on the line.
Another object is to provide an improved signaling device, the sensitivity of which is infinitely adjustable to accommodate varying situations.
Another object is to provide an improved signaling device which does not interfere with normal fishing techniques.
Another specific object of the invention is to provide an improved signaling device which does not contact either the fishing reel or fishing line.
Another object is to provide an improved signaling device which may be quickly and easily installed on and removed from a fishing rod.
Finally, an object of the invention is to provide an improved signaling device which is simple and durable in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.